


Relieving Boredom

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humour, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Misaki is bored. Usami decides to give him a hand in relieving said boredom. 'Misaki didn't feel bored again for the rest of the day. ...Or night.'





	Relieving Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is just a little something that popped into my head a while back, and I had to write it down. It's been a while since I last read or watched JR (like, years at this point), so forgive me if they seem ooc or something.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters...

It was raining and Misaki was bored. He didn't particularly want to go outside-had nowhere to go anyway, but being stuck inside wasn't all that interesting either. Usagi-san was busy trying to finish his new novel today too, so Misaki was left all alone with nothing to do. And he was bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!

So what could he do to stave off that boredom? Bother Usagi-san for a little while? No, that probably wasn't the best idea. Usagi-san would just end up doing something weird to him again, and he didn't want that.

Really, he didn't!

But what could he do? Read a manga? Play video games? Take a nap? Make himself a late lunch? There had to be  _something_  he could do to occupy himself!

And then he realized he was already standing outside Usagi-san's study. This wasn't a good idea. He reached for the door handle. This really wasn't a good idea. He gripped the silver knob in hand, held his breath, and then released the knob. Yeah, this  _seriously_  wasn't a good idea.

With a sigh, Misaki turned around and began making his way back down the hallway, deciding that lunch was probably a much better idea instead. But he had only made it half way down the hall before a pair of long arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Gah!"

"Mi-sa-ki." Usagi-san snuggled into him. "What were you doing outside my door?"

"N-nothing!"

"Hmm? Did you miss me, perhaps? Did you want to see me, Misaki?"

"N-no!" Misaki protested, fighting to escape the arms caging him. "I-I was just-" His eyes lit up, a thought coming to him. "I was going to make lunch and just wanted to know if you wanted to eat something too! Th-that's all!"

"Oh? Then why didn't you knock?"

"I-I decided I shouldn't bother you while you're working."

"Hmm..." With a soft hum, Usagi-san, keeping his arms where they were, lowered his head to rest his chin on Misaki's shoulder. "I don't think I believe you, Misaki. I don't think you wanted to ask me anything. I think you came here because you wanted something from me."

Misaki felt his cheeks heat. "N-no, I-"

Usagi-san just chuckled though, his voice low in Misaki's ear. "Don't worry, I think I know  _exactly_  what you need from me."

Misaki's eyes widened. "N-n-need!?" he questioned, his voice cracking. "I-I don't need anything! I was just bored, so I-!"

"Oh, did you want me to get rid of your boredom?" With another chuckle, he said, "I believe I can help you with that." And before Misaki could protest, he released him, turned him around, backed him up against the closest wall, and kissed him.

Misaki released a sound of protest, pushing against he man's chest, but it took him only a moment to give in, his pushing quickly turning into gripping, his protests turning into moans. "Us-hah-Usagi-san! Wh-what're-" He broke off abruptly, forced to stop when he was kissed again, but he was the one to deepen the kiss himself, tasting coffee on the man's tongue.

He felt Usagi-san smile against him, but he decided to ignore it. He should have expected Usagi-san wasn't going to let him do that though. There was no way he was just going to leave things with simple kissing. Of  _course_  he was going to start being weird!

Misaki froze when he felt one of Usagi-san's large hands snake up under his sweatshirt, splaying out across his chest, though his fingers just barely touched his nipples. "U-Usagi-san!"

"Do you want me to touch you, Misaki?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

Misaki didn't say anything, so Usagi-san's hand trailed back down, snaking under waistbands, long fingers curling around a half hard cock. He squeezed, and Misaki's hips bucked.

"Are you really sure you want me to stop, Misaki?"

"Nngh..."

"I need words, Misaki," said Usagi-san, starting to stroke slowly. "Should I stop?"

"N-no..." Misaki said in a whisper.

"No?"

Gripping the front of Usagi-san's sweater, Misaki leaned forward, pressing his face into the man's chest, and shook his head. He didn't want him to stop. He wanted more. So much more. But he didn't know  _what_  he wanted. He didn't know, but Usagi-san did.

His stroking sped up, and he allowed Misaki to fuck his loosely closed fist, his other hand tangling in Misaki's hair and tilting his head back so he could kiss him heatedly. Unable to stop himself, Misaki moaned into the kiss, his eyes closed, the pleasure too great for him to even try to keep them open. He heard Usagi-san chuckle again, but the sound only made Misaki moan louder.

"Are you going to come, Misaki? Are you going to come on my hand?"

Misaki could only nod, face still buried in Usagi-san's chest. He couldn't think well enough to form proper words, and that was only made worse when Usagi-san's other hand slid down the  _back_  of Misaki's pants, one long finger prodding against, but not pushing into Misaki's ass.

He could only whimper at that, feeling like his cock just became impossibly harder. But Usagi-san didn't relent at all, and Misaki's mind went blank as pleasure completely overwhelmed him, and a muffled cry of the man's name left his lips.

Pulling his hands free, one of them sticky with come, Usagi-san kissed the teen again, then hauled the boneless Misaki up over his broad shoulder. The reactions he had been expecting came almost immediately.

"Wh-what!? What're you doing!? P-put me down!"

"I thought I should help... _relieve_  you of your boredom, Misaki," Usagi-san said calmly.

"I-I-I don't need you t-stop that squeezing! B-baka, Usagi-san!"

Misaki didn't feel bored again for the rest of the day. ...Or night.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. Hope you enjoyed that. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
